Know your place
by Yuichiro
Summary: Even after the war ended, some people still don't get the message that humans and elves can live among each other peacefully, and Rayla feels this every day with the reminder of "Knowing her place" from some people. Little they don't know; she already knows that. All credits from the cover to the extremely amazing artist Smo-art.


"Know your place beast!"

Rayla just sighs before keep walking, it wasn't something new to her hearing those words, since she came to Katolis, a few months after the return of Azymodias to her mother, she was received by an euphoric Ezran and a slightly awkward Callum, both princes has made very clear who she was, and of course there were a few people who didn't like her, but she already was used to the bad looks whenever going for a walk by the castle city was an necessity.

"_Just keep up with this…"_ she thought, entering the bakery.

"Oh? Rayla dear!" said the woman in charge, bright smile in her face "The usual?"

"Hello Mrs. No, today I got a special order actually" the elve answers returning the gesture and giving her a note, the woman looks surprised, but after reading the piece of parchment, she looks even happier and rise an eyebrow.

"And what is the special occasion?" Asks the lady, and then returns the note, starting to prepare the things in a basked.

"An anniversary" Rayla says, not affected by the woman smirk.

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah" The young elve doesn't say anything else and the older lady just sighs, a knowing smile in her face while she finishes with the preparations, in the moment everything is ready Rayla gets the money in the woman hands "Thank you."

"Good luck dear" is her responds and the girl it´s out.

Almost everyone are now at easy with her, some child actually like to play with her, and there are a few guys who tried to court her (pretty brave guys, she can recognized), slowly but surely the humans are starting to accept her.

**Of course there are exceptions.**

"Hey monster" she holds back a groan at the voice and keeps walking, she doesn't have time for that guy "I'm talking to you beast! Or those horrid ears apart from being horrible don't function either?!"

Rayla stops, counting to ten, before looking over her shoulder, the guy, Douglas she thinks, is an teen that has been rude (ok, a dickhead moron) to her, the boy is incredibly skinny and has a handsome face, but his constant scowl when he looks at her had made some lines pretty marked in his face, making him appear older, and meaner (Even uglier being honest).

"What?" She asks, half turning to him, the basked still in her hand and her swords in her back, she _really _isn't in the mood.

"Where do you think you are going?" he interrogate, advancing to stand in front of her.

"To the woods" it's her response, and then she noticed that there are some people staring.

"With our food?" the guy says, and his tone is clearly angry.

"Your food? Sorry, but when did you pay for this?" the white head asks back, turning to face him completely "Because I bought all these a while ago in the bakery."

"Who cares?!" he screams, trying to take the basked, but she is faster, and slap his hand before he can actually get it "You are an elve! You don't have the right to take any of ours!"

"Excuse me?" she can't believe him "The war is over, we got peace, and you are telling me that only because I'm an elve I can't _buy _food here?"

"Who cares about war?" he says, and his tone is poisonous, he moves again and Rayla is ready to slap his hand again, but he pulls a knife and cuts her cheek when she is too busy avoiding he taking the basked "You are a hideous monster, different from us, you horrid!" He screams and points the knife to her "Know your _fucking place_ freak!"

"Aspiro frigis" a new voice intercedes.

And then, Douglas feet and left arm are covered in ice. People is gaping and Rayla is slightly surprise till she feels a hand in her cheek, her eyes dart to the direction of the touch, and she feels herself relax, after all is _him._

"Hey Rayla, couldn't avoid problems in the way here I see?" Callum is smirking, but his concern is obvious in his eyes, and she is _so damn happy _about it, that it seems stupid.

"Prince Callum?!" screams the (now iced) teen outraged "what did you do to me?!"

"Oh, sorry, I slipped" Callum says, his voice cheerful and lacking of any remorse, people around start giggling at the brunette antics.

"Release me now!"he screams, fighting to move.

And the cheerful air in the place gets lost, all people just keep silence while Callum let her cheek go, and starts walking to the teens place, standing right in front of him, Douglas stops all movements (fuck he stops breathing!) and Callum moves his head a little to the left.

"Did you just order your _prince_ to something?" he asks, and the other teen loses all the color in his face.

"N-No… you… my prince I…"

"I can recall you saying **Release me now**, did I hear wrong?" Callums voice is stern and cold, and it's clearly scaring the other boy.

"No… no my prince but that was just…" he rambles again and Callum lefts a little laugh go out before taking the knife from his right hand and dropping it in the ground, with an waist move and the word 'Fulminis' a lightning destroys the weapon.

"_Know your please peasant_" Callum snaps, his voice suddenly angry, and all the people around keep the silence "I'm not into punishing people, and I don't really care about all these _Prince _thing, but before you go deciding something like the race matter to live in Katolis, I suggest you to remember that you are _nothing _more than a simple citizen and you don't decided _anything_ in concern to this city or the people that get in or out of it, are we clear?"

"Crystal…" says the boy, shaking and Rayla know that is not from the ice.

"Great" Callum then turns around and starts walking to her "And please, I don't want you to act like you like Rayla, but avoid harassing my girlfriend that way ever again, if you're so gentle."

He then takes her hand pulls her through the crow that has formed around the incident, some people smile at them and the old ladies are giggling at her boyfriend attitude. Rayla looks at their entwined hands, and smiles at the memory of their poor relationship start, back in Xadia, just after they got Zym back to his mother, neither of them could suppresses the happiness, and they _kissed_, in the lips.

**She still feels embarrassment from the memory.**

Later that afternoon Callum is having a breakdown by his attitude in the city, passing around as a crazy man thinking that his rage made him take the worst course of action, that he is going to be seen as a tyrant and the people is going to rise against him and Ezran, and that he just sealed ruin of Katolis, all before Rayla decides that his anxiety attack is not funny anymore and kiss him, making him forget about it, at least for a while.

"Ez is going to be _so mad _at me…" he sighs after the third kiss, and then falls in the grass, she laughs a little before climbing him up, and sitting in his lap.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok" she doesn't actually know that, but they have survived everything till that moment, they'll find a way to fix the stupidity later "This is nothing in comparison with things other princes did in the past."

"Still is going to be a disaster" he complains, looking her dead in the eyes "But I couldn't stand him hurting you…"

"I could have handled him" she assures him, leaning down and stopping a few inches away from his face "I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I know, I know…" he says, and then he kiss her, she lets him, enjoying the touch of his lips on hers before parting away, resting her head in his shoulder "I just like to be the one who protects you every now and then…"

"At least I know that you can actually do it" she says, closing her eyes.

And there, in his arms, at the woods out of Katolis, felling the sunset light in her skin, Rayla feels comfortable, secure, in _home._

**And she _knows_ that this is _her place._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Well… First "Dragon prince" Fanfcition, and I'm not publishing nothing in Spanish lately, I'll need to fix that soon, anyway, I'm still getting the hang of English and same as my other publications, I don't have a beta reader for this so… yeah, no feedback before publishing. I'll appreciate any advice or judgment you have about my writing skills or my English ones. I'm still a small fish and I need all the help I can get, so… please, be harsh if you must, but I really need some pointers of where I'm lacking._**

**_Thanks for your attention until this point, hope you at least enjoyed the story._**

**_Yuichiro out, peace~ :3 _**


End file.
